Shinigami Cup Golden
by Sakura Mau Toki
Summary: After a fireworks mishap, Renji is left to face a very angry Kukaku Shiba. Hints of KuuKuri Kukaku/Mayuri .


**A/N:** I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters/places/etc. All credit goes to TITE KUBO.

Also, Mayuri's mask is off in this fic since this is supposed to be an omake to another fic I wrote, which has to be rewritten. XD

Rated: T+

Characters/pairings: Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Kuukaku, Mayuri, hints of KuuKuri.

Warning(s): slight OOC-ness

Edit: Replaced this with the newly edited version.

* * *

Kon: Shinigami cup...

Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Kuukaku, Mayuri: ... Golden!

"Renji, should we really be doing this?" Rukia whispered, looking around furtively. She and Renji were currently sneaking around the Seireitei looking for Kukaku's fireworks.

"Don't worry, nothing's going to happen," Renji replied, waving away her question, "after all, Strawberry isn't here so nothing should go wrong."

"Oh I feel so reassured," Rukia replied sarcastically. "It doesn't matter whether you, or Ichigo, or both of you are here, something is bound to go wrong!"

"You worry too much Rukia. Aha!" Renji exclaimed suddenly, "we finally found them."

And sure enough there they were; a large pile of the most dangerous, explosive fireworks in all of Soul Society. Well, they're only dangerous if anyone other than Kukaku Shiba was handling them.

"Now what do we do genius, we have nothing to light them with!" Rukia hissed, immediately wishing she didn't as a huge grin started to spread across Renji's face.

"I'm glad you asked Rukia! The answer is obvious...I'll just use Kido!" And with that, Renji went over to the fireworks, the grin never leaving his face.

"Are you insane? You could kill us all you moron!" Rukia screeched, pulling out her hair in the process.

Renji, ignoring Rukia, proceeded to speak the incantation. "Hado 31! Shakkaho!"

KABOOM!

The resulting explosion shook the entire Seireitei, not to mention sending Renji flying several feet into the air until he hit the ground with a thud.

"RENJI!" Rukia screamed, running over to him.

"It's alright I'm fine," Renji replied, standing up and massaging his head.

Rukia then whacked him upside the head. "What were you thinking you idiot? We could have been killed! Not to mention the damage you caused..." Rukia then trailed off, eyes suddenly widening in fear.

Renji looked at her, confused. "What? Is something wrong?"

Rukia's voice trembled as she spoke, "l-look behind you R-Renji."

He turned around, coming face to face with a furious Kukaku Shiba, "...oh shit."

"You got that right," Kukaku said in an eerily calm voice, reaching for the sword on her back.

"Oh would you look at the time!" Renji exclaimed, looking at an imaginary watch on his wrist. "I really must finish that paperwork for Captain Kuchiki, bye." And then Renji ran for his dear life which was severely shortened due to the now furious Shiba.

"GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW DAMMIT! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Kukaku screamed, chasing after him with her unsheathed sword.

"What may I ask is going on here?" a calm, cold voice spoke from behind Rukia. She turned around to find her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, and Mayuri Kurotsuchi approaching the scene.

"It appears the Shiba bitch has been angered again," Mayuri replied in a bored tone, "though I have to admit I have never seen her quite this enraged before."

"Are you sure about that Kurotsuchi? I seem to recall a similar incident last week, and a few more before today," Byakuya said, looking at Mayuri.

"...True" Mayuri replied.

"I take it that this was Abarai's doing?" Byakuya asked, looking at Rukia expectantly.

She sighed. "Unfortunately it is, Nii-sama."

"I see." He paused and then looked at Mayuri again. Mayuri, knowing what he was going to ask, answered before Byakuya could open his mouth.

"There is absolutely _no way_ that I'm going to get involved, let alone try to stop her. I would probably wind up dead." At this Mayuri shuddered, picturing exactly what would happen to him if he even _attempted _to do something that foolish. After all, _no one_ gets in Kukaku's way let alone survive if they did.

"Very well, then I suppose that we should leave things as they are. Care for a drink or some tea Mayuri?"

Both Mayuri and Rukia looked at him as if he suddenly announced that he was holding a party at his estate. Since when did Byakuya offer tea or drinks to anyone at random?

"Well this is...surprising," Mayuri said slowly, "but I must decline. I have a lot of work to complete, not to mention that _woman_ may stop by once this, _incident_, is over."

"Very well, then I shall take my leave now," Byakuya replied, politely ignoring the faint pink tinge that appeared on Mayuri's face after mentioning the former noble. "Come Rukia, let us head back to the mansion."

"But what about Renji?" Rukia asked after seeing him run by again, followed closely by Kukaku who now had what looked like a bomb in her left hand in addition to her sword, which was now being held by her prosthetic right arm.

"Abarai is a lieutenant so he should be more than capable to handle this kind of situation. After all, it _is_ his fault that this happened, so this will teach him a lesson for future reference." With that said, Byakuya proceeded to walk back to the Kuchiki estate, nodding to Mayuri in the process.

"Y-yes, Nii-sama," Rukia replied, following her brother after throwing one last worried look at Renji.

After watching the two nobles leave (Rukia bowing respectively to him before she left), Mayuri turned his head back to the scene not too far from him.

"I swear-oww, that I won't-_oww_, do it again!" Renji cried while trying to dodge the explosives being hurled at him by the Shiba matriarch.

"Oh you're damn right you won't, 'cause when I'm done with you, you won't be doing much of ANYTHING!" Kukaku shouted, still pursuing the red head.

Mayuri sighed. "It's going to be a long night."

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N: Liked it? Liked it not so much? Any concrit? Just leave a review~ Thank you for reading~**


End file.
